Tragic Love
by Asirainis
Summary: The story behind Prince Eltrio and Xia of the Dragovians. Prequel of Memories.
1. Prologue: Who Is She?

Author's note: I don't own Dragon Quest VIII!

Tragic Love

Prologue: Who Is She?

Crowned Prince Eltrio sighed from his chair as he looked longingly towards the window in the far corner of the castle. It had yet been another boring day of suitors vying for his hand. None of them were his match though. He took off his crown and ran a gloved hand through his chestnut brown hair. _They only want the title… They don't want me…_ He looked down at his emerald green jacket, a white bib with an argon heart jewel encrusted in the pin holding it in place. As the last maiden left, dejected, the prince got up and stretched as his father chastised him sharply. "Eltrio! You need to pick a wife, it is your destiny! We must produce an heir that can match with the heir of Trodain!"

Eltrio sighed heavily. "I know that father. You think I don't consider that every day of my life? I just want my match to be one for love, not one where they're greedy for my title." He smoothed out his green trousers and walked down towards the window. He thought he could see something … or possibly someone beyond the gates. He pulled out his favorite pair of sight seers and put them to his eyes to see a young maiden.

He put them away before turning to his father. "I'm going out to clear my head mother. Maybe I will reconsider some of the women from today if I can think."

Aden sighed heavily. "Oh Eltrio, I want you to be happy son, but we must fulfill the promise made since my father couldn't be with his love, the queen of Trodain. And their parents were too stubborn to see the brilliant match it would have made. Go and take your walk, but please, dress in normal clothing so that bandits don't get any ideas. Please…"

Eltrio smiled with a nod to his father. It was little wonder where his stiffer, younger brother Clavius got his dressing style. It was identical, including the stiff white ruff going around his neck. "I promise. I'm going to go change now." Eltrio said as he went outside of the throne room and up to the fourth floor where his room was located. Hurrying to the back room, he went inside and immediately stripped his clothing off of him, preferring a plain brown tunic and pant set with leather boots. He took his sword and strapped it to his back before going down the four flights of steps and outside the castle. His people knew who the prince was, but they also knew if he was in that clothing, it was to go outside and think.

He went outside and saw the woman heading towards the magical spring. A goofy grin spread over his lips. _Wow… she's gorgeous! But she's not from my kingdom… I know every soul there._ He followed her as she went past the small clearing and into the spring area. He approached her with a small smile. "Hello… I'm…" He thought about what to say for his name and grinned. "I'm Draco… Who… who are you?"

She turned with a small gasp. "Oh! Oh my! I'm sorry, I have to go!" The woman clad in white and red with long brown hair and a golden circlet quickly fled the area, vanishing before he could come out of the spring's circling forest.

"Who are you… Damn, that was the only way I could ask that question?! Really?! I'll never see her again…" He said as he looked longingly at the sky.


	2. Chapter 1: Revelations

Author's note: I don't own Dragon Quest VIII!

Tragic Love

Chapter 1: Revelations

So Eltrio returned to the castle, feeling oddly dejected that he couldn't talk to the young woman before him. His father merely looked at him in question as he shook his head. "My mind hasn't changed yet father… Maybe tomorrow…" _Maybe never._

He went back up to his room and changed into his proper clothing before he returned to the throne room. His mother however, looked at him sadly. She came over and cupped his cheek. "Eltrio, please don't take harm by it. We just want to honor the promises of the past to ensure the unity of our two kingdoms. I know Prince Trode thinks of it daily as he searches for a wife."

Eltrio nodded. "I know mother, but these women… they're more girl then women… always after the next title to further themselves with no regard to the heart they break in the process with their cruelty."

Queen Isabella nodded with a sad smile. "I know my love. Your father had much of the same problems before he met me…"

Startled brown eyes looked up. "Really? Dad?"

Isabella nodded, her silvering hair falling into her face. "Yes, I remember those times fondly…"

* * *

**_I was a mere noble from the town of Arcadia. I was supposed to be match to Morticar, the mystic of Arcadia. You know him as Dominico's father. Yet I hated the match. He was a brutal man with a nasty vision. I ended up shirking my duties and ran south, hoping to find someone to keep me safe._**

**_I ended up spraining my ankle and having to hide out near the hunting grounds. That's when I met your father. Aden had come to get himself an Argon jewel to prove to his father and mother that he was ready to take a bride, and his place as king of Argonia._**

**_He found me, shaken and scared._**

_"__Who are you fair maiden?" He asked._

_"__I am Isabella. A noble of the town of Arcadia. I was supposed to be Morticar's wife, but he's just… he's so mean to everyone… I can't do it." I said as I began to cry._

_He put an arm around me, "If you don't want to marry him, you don't have to. But why can't you walk?"_

_I whimpered, "I twisted my ankle running and making it here was hardship enough. I had hoped I could hide here until I healed and continued to run."_

**_He picked me up and took me to a cave on the higher level. It hadn't always been just a land bridge with no way to the cave. He tended to my wound, using what little remedial magic and herbs he had to heal my injury as we heard Morticar screaming for me. We kept silent as he used his magic to strike at everything in the area, which destroyed the section of bridge linking us to the land around us._**

**_He left after disavowing me, and saying that I would be an outcast forever from noble society._**

**_Aden took me home and I was readily welcomed into the castle as a lady from a neighboring land who needed sanctuary._**

**_He ended up courting me and the rest is history my darling._**

* * *

Eltrio frowned. He had never known that part of his father's life. He turned a small smile to his mother. "I met a girl… but she left before I could get her name… I gave her a fake name to ensure that she didn't know I was a prince."

Isabella smiled. This was just how it started with herself and her husband. She merely spoke, "Then go search for her my darling. See if she will come back to the castle and meet your family. If she is willing, I will deal with your father."

He grinned widely. "Thank you mother." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before racing up to his room to change once more. _He had to find her again._


	3. Chapter 2: So We Meet Again

Author's note: I don't own Dragon Quest VIII!

Tragic Love

Chapter 2: So We Meet Again

Eltrio had gone back out with a bag on his waist with a few days' worth of food and a waterskin. Walking back towards the spring, he spied the young woman going into the forested area again. Smiling, he hurried along only to see her looking at her reflection in the spring. She was so lovely to him. Though he paused when he saw her ears were pointed and the tips of them were red and scaly. Still, there wasn't a lovelier maiden in the land to him.

"Hello again!" He said as she whirled around on her heels.

"Who… who are you?" She questioned.

Looking into her brown orbs, he gasped in amazement. "I'm… I'm Draco. I tried to tell you that before you ran off the first time."

She smiled at him, "Right. I'm sorry… It's just… my father… he wouldn't like that I'm here… or alone with a man."

Eltrio chuckled. "I'm harmless, I promise. I have my sword in case of bandits you see."

She smiled as she extended her hand. It was soft and warm in Eltrio's larger hand. "I'm Xia."

He looked at her and wanted to tell her of who he really was… but… "So Xia, what do you mean about your father not liking you here?"

Xia looked at him warily. "My father, Chen Mui, he's very old fashioned you see. People should only marry within the village, matters like that."

Eltrio nodded as she turned around and touched the water with her hand. "We don't have any water near our little village. We just … we've never needed it."

Eltrio looked at her in surprise, yet somehow it wasn't given her ears. "Where is your village Xia?"

She pointed at the sky. "Up there. I'm… I'm a Dragovian. It's a rare race of beings that are part human, part dragon. You're really… easy to talk to Draco."

Eltrio felt bad instantly about the false name. "Can I clear something up? It's only because I wasn't sure if you really knew who I was."

Xia's delicate brown eyebrows rose while her eyes widened. "Really? What?" _He didn't trust me… why does that… why does that hurt?_

He smiled to allay her fears. "I'm actually Crowned Prince Eltrio of Argonia. I was supposed to take a bride, but I refused to because they only wanted my wealth, my position."

She nodded. "In a way, I can understand. It's strange though… I feel something I've never felt before around you. Like I want to get to know you more…"

Eltrio grinned as they sat by the spring and began talking before Xia's face paled in fright as a loud voice was heard. "Xia! You get back here right now young lady!"

Xia pointed to the bushes for Eltrio to hide amongst. He could only watch as a strong, but tiny man gripped her by the wrist. "Father no! I like the human world! I've met someone that I feel very strongly for!"

The man's voice carried, "No! You fell for a human?! Are you stupid? They will kill you and the rest of our clan because they fear what they don't understand!"

Xia pleaded, tears streaking down her face, "Father no! He like me too I think… Please, just let me live here and return without me."

Chen Mui would have nothing of it, raking a hand through his brown Mohawk. "No! You're returning home!"

Eltrio burst through the bushes and pushed Chen Mui from Xia. "No, you will leave my love alone." _Yes it was fast, but it felt so… so right. _

He took Xia's hand and used a chimaera wing to send them away to a safe haven where only he knew of. Him and his parents. He took Xia to the land bridge in the hunting grounds and helped her into the small cove. "We can stay here for a few days before going to Argonia. I just want you to not feel bad or to feel like you have to question it my darling."

Xia smiled, "Thank you Eltrio for everything."


	4. Chapter 3: Kidnapped!

Author's note: I don't own Dragon Quest VIII

Tragic Love

Chapter 3: Kidnapped?!

Eltrio and Xia continued to see each other in secret while she stayed hidden in the Argonian Royal Hunting Grounds. It was the only hope she had of keeping her selfish father from driving her apart from her lover. She had thought about going to seek his forgiveness, but each time she thought about it, she saw her love's face in her mind and knew that she couldn't go back.

"Oh father, why won't you just understand? I merely want to love someone who loves me… just for being me." Xia said as she wept into the empty cave. While she couldn't have a Dragovian ceremony, she knew that without a doubt she had fallen completely in love with Eltrio. Neither needed a ceremony to show the other just how they felt, but she was still scared of going into a village of humans who wouldn't understand her.

Xia smiled as she saw her love return to her side. "Eltrio! I missed you so. I think… I think I'm starting to become more comfortable with the idea of going into your kingdom to meet your family."

Eltrio's brown eyes sparkled in delight. "I'm so glad my love." He knew they had consummated their relationship without being technically married in the eyes of the church, but he didn't care. He had his love and he would do anything to make her happy.

The pair left the cave, clearing out any signs that they had lived there together and began to walk towards the kingdom of Argonia. However, thunder boomed as a small man appeared next to Xia and grabbed her. "You're coming home with me right now young lady!"

She shrieked and tried to fight back. "No father! I love him! I'm going to be his wife!"

Eltrio tried to fight off the man, who only pushed him back with a wave of his hand. "You tainted my daughter with your false attentions! We're going home and you will never see her again!"

With that the pair vanished as Xia shrieked, "Eltrio!"

The brown haired man cried out his love's name as he got to his feet and ran back to the palace. His only clue to where she lived was that it was in the sky. He would climb the highest peak if he had to in order to find her. Going to the second floor of the castle, he saw his mother and father sitting on the throne looking at him intently. "My son, you look troubled. Whatever is the matter?"

Eltrio raked a hand through his disheveled hair. "My love, Xia, she was kidnapped back to her kingdom. I have to get her back."

Isabella was off the throne in an instant. "Where? We can merely send soldiers to get her back."

Eltrio shook his head, his eyes wild. "No. I must go and prove my love for her. It'll be better if I go alone, I'll be careful."

Clavius frowned as he spoke out. "You can't do this brother. She's but one woman. There are hundreds who would love to be your wife."

Smiling, the older brother shook his head. "None of them are like her. If anything happens to me, the kingdom will be in your hands. I have to do this. I know I'm disregarding my duty, but I can't live without her."

He ran outside of the throne room and up to his room. He grabbed a set of armor, and a change of clothes. However, the instant he had them in his bag with his sword, he heard a booming voice in his head. **_You wish to retrieve one of the Dragovians to be your wife?!_**

Eltrio didn't need to think twice. **_Yes, I love Xia with my entire being. I intend to make her my wife._**

The voice responded. **_Ready thy self for your test of courage. _**

Eltrio packed his new waterskin and some fruit and meat before thinking. **_I'm ready. But what happens when I pass your little test?_**

The voice responded. **_If you pass, you will be able to marry Xia without further interferences. But be warned, if you fail, you will die._**

A golden orb surrounded him as he vanished from the castle…


	5. Chapter 4: Tragedy Strikes

Author's note: I don't own Dragon Quest VIII

Tragic Love

Chapter 4: Tragedy Strikes

Eltrio gritted his teeth as he began the long trek up the strange cave he found himself in. All he could do was fight his way up, no matter what, to get back to his love and bring her home where she would be safe. He went up the incline and into a bigger cave and frowned. There were no monsters… yet. Only more cave as he followed the only path available, coming to an intersection. He felt like he could feel wind coming from his right path as he followed it further in, hoping it wasn't his imagination.

Following the winding path, it opened into a long, but shallow pool of water as he tried to creep slowly through it to not make more noise than he needed to, making it safely to the stairs descending down further into the cursed place. He had this feeling that things were going to get harder as he came out into a large cavern and continued to follow the trace of wind as the path snaked this way and that, coming out into a giant cavern. He glared ahead, determined to find his love, even if it killed him!

He looked at the end of the path to his left and saw nothing but darkness. So, he pushed the idea aside to examine down there. His only concern was finding Xia and getting her out of there. He continued along the path as it went under a landbridge just above him. However, as he passed it, a vermillion colored dragon appeared, shrieking in rage.

Eltrio jumped back and drew his sword. He knew it had to be part of his 'test' to get his love back. He lunged quickly, slashing it's forearm on the right side. In retaliation, the dragon turned and whacked him harshly in the ribs with his tail. Putting the pain aside, he lunged again and luckily slashed the throat of the dragon, making him retreat.

Eltrio knew by the feel in his chest, the ribs had to be bruised badly, if not minorly cracked. He continued though, past the branch off to his right as the air didn't feel like it was coming from there… However, as the path came to a wall, there was another shriek. The brown haired prince groaned as an emerald green dragon appeared. He deftly attacked it, landing a lucky slice along it's midsection, forcing the dragon to flee.

He shook his head, knowing that this isn't normal of dragons, but this place wasn't very normal to begin with. He continued down the path as it snaked like an S, coming to a ramp leading down until another roar caught his ears. Gripping his sword, he could see a silver dragon coming at him from within the tunnel. "Damn you! You just keep coming don't you bastards?!"

This dragon was stronger and quicker than the other two, lashing out and catching his left arm with a deep gash from elbow to shoulder, forcing him to scream out in agony. However, Eltrio forced himself forward as he slashed at the dragon, catching his right forearm, cutting it to the bone. The dragon growled but retreated nevertheless allowing Eltrio to continue on his way down to the next level after he bound the arm tightly to try and cease the bleeding.

Coming down the ramp, he could see the source of air as the cave opened into a giant cavern before leading out to a pathway that was outside of the rocky location. He smiled in joy as he thought that he had finally passed the trials when another dragon roared his anger. This one was further different from the silver, being golden in tone. "Fuck. Goddess, please protect me." He uttered as he lunged fast, but the dragon was faster, striking his left leg, possibly fracturing the femur, even as Eltrio persisted and drove him away with striking him in the heart.

He used one of his few medical herbs then on his femur to heal it, followed by one on his upper arm. His body screamed at him angrily as he pressed onwards the moment his leg felt safe enough to bear his weight on. Moving forward, he found the open path led to another cave like location. Groaning he went inside and avoided the bog and the chest there knowing it was likely poisoned or mutated from being near such a dangerous place. Going down the curving path, he found it opened into a wide cavern with a tall, wide and circular pillar supporting something. Moving around to the left, where he could see access to the outside and ran towards it only for another threatening scream from a dragon to sound. "You've got to be kidding me! How many of there are you!?" He screamed in exasperation. He would do anything for Xia, but this bastard was just persistent in trying to kill him.

This one was a darker steel color with the inside of his wings being blood red as was his belly, and his eyes. "Fuck you." He swore as he ran at the dragon who jumped into the sky and breathed fire down on him, burning his forearms. He gripped his sword all the tighter as he ducked behind the column to wait for the dragon to come down. When he did, he leaped at it and slicked through one of the wings, making the dragon furious and retreat to set up the next test.

Walking outside of the cavern, Eltrio screamed to the sky, "No matter what Xia, I will find you and we will be together my love! These fucking dragons had better watch out for me!"

He took a cloth and bound his sword to his hand, as the fire swept through it, making it harder to grip. Once it was set, he continued on the straightforward path, seeing it sweep around and into another cavern area. "Probably one there too. Well bring it on." He uttered as he rounded the corner.

Eltrio groaned as he felt his words bite him in the ass for before him was a purple and pink dragon in the same form that the darksteel had been. His determination flared as he lunged only to be knocked back with a claw, giving a light, but steadily bleeding gash to his chest. Groaning, he stood, and went at him again, diving under and thrusting the sword up, into the belly, forcing the strange dragon back. It had been just like all of the others, and yet it didn't feel like it was the last one. Goddess how he hoped it would be the last one as he sought to try and reach his love. It was the only thing keeping him going as he applied the last of his herbs to his chest to staunch the bleeding.

Moving forward, he saw a strange light that drew him within the cave that the beast had guarded. He touched it, knowing it would take him closer to Xia. His brunette goddess of the Dragovians. When he touched the light, it began to blind him as he felt weightless for a moment before the light blinding him stopped, and the feeling of gravity took him once again. Looking around, the path seemed straight forward until the last dragon came forward. He wasn't sure what told him it was the last dragon, but something about this one was seriously dangerous and frightening to him. It's purple leather hide, ivory teeth and red eyes made him grit his teeth while his razor talons gleamed in the sunlight while his ridges along his back and his horns were blood red. He could see the marks he had made on the other dragons more prominently. _Ah so you are just the same dragon, evolving and testing me… is that it? _His wings soft sides were a light grey leather while the wing's more durable leather was black.

"Beat me and you may have your love. Lose and you will die!" The dragon roared as Eltrio nodded.

"Very well you bastard! Xia's coming home with me and to hell with the rest of this place!" Eltrio spat as he prepared himself for the biggest fight of his life.

He struck quickly, hitting the wing of the dragon. Roaring in defiance, he swung with his tail, catching Eltrio heavily in his chest, breaking the ribs entirely and puncturing his lungs. Coughing, he spat blood as he tried one more attempt only to be impaled by the sharp claws in his upper left shoulder, but not before he caught the dragon in the belly with his blade a final time. He knew he had nothing left, and had no more of his herbs as he spat. "You bastard… You killed me anyways. Even if I did win!"

The dragon merely vanished as Eltrio collapsed on the ground, his sword broken from the impalement as he tried to move forward, only to collapse a few meters away in a small alcove. "Xia… I'm… I'm so sorry… My love… Forgive me for… failing you…"


	6. Epilogue: No Will To Live

Author's note: I don't own Dragon Quest VIII

Tragic Love

Epilogue: No Will To Live

Xia screamed as she awoke, hearing her love's words as if they were in the same room with her. Hysteria took over as she fled to her closet and threw on her travel clothes. She pushed aside the feeling of illness that had taken her for the few days that had overcome her.

She hurried down the steps to be halted by her father. "Move father! My love is here for me! I must go to him!"

Chen Mui blinked. "What do you mean Xia?! No human can get here on his own!"

Xia pushed at him as the bile threatened her throat. "Move, I heard him! I saw him get attacked by monsters!"

He let her by, stunned as she raced out of the house and down the path to the entrance and beyond. His wits gathered quickly as he hurried out of the house and onwards to the men of the village, "Come with me now. We must ensure Xia remains unharmed!"

Three men went with him racing down the path until they heard Xia's soul shattering scream of pain. They raced to her to find the body of the man that Chen Mui had removed her from. He put a hand to his mouth in horror as he observed the lad's injuries. It was clear no magic, or herb around could save him. He helped her up and sent her listlessly back to the house before barking at the others to bury him with respect to Dragovian Kind. He had come far to try and prove his love to Xia and as such deserved that much kindness.

He returned to the house to find her sick again. He could only assume the stomach ailment from the surface world was still bothering her, further stressed by the situation of her seeing him dead. He asked the attending servant of the house to keep an eye on her, but to not distress her.

* * *

Two months came and went as she continued to weep, barely eating, barely sleeping. The bug had left her after a month of torment but she continued to act as if she were still ill with an illness.

Finally Xia had agreed to see a doctor about her listlessness. However, the doctor surprised them by saying, "She's pregnant… As for the tears and the barely eating and sleeping, that's part of a deeper problem of depression. Xia, you have to want to live to keep this baby alive."

She nodded and began to weep once more, the pain of having lost Eltrio was renewed by the fact she was now pregnant with his children. "Oh my love. I wish you were here with me…"

* * *

Xia had kept just enough strength for the birth of her children. However, her strength immediately faded as she breached her birth of the second child, a surprise child. The doctor had only heard one heartbeat during examination, but when he heard her screaming again, he turned to see feet coming first instead of the head. He deftly worked to change the child around and get it out safely to see it was a girl. She screamed again in pain as blood began rushing out from the breach, dying immediately after.

The doctor, powerless to save the mother turned to her father. "Chen Mui… I'm sorry, your daughter… she died after birthing twins."

Chen Mui gaped as he saw the two children and realized just how deeply Xia loved her beloved Eltrio that she had cried about every night since he was found dead. "There is only one way I can make this right my grandchildren. I can only hope one day you will forgive this doddering old man."

He took Xia out in the dead of night and buried her with her beloved, ensuring they were in the gentle embrace of each other before returning the land to where it should be, as if there were only one body there, rather than two. He then went into the path towards the Dragovian Lord and laid a tombstone out as a decoy to say she was buried where honorable Dragovians were laid…

And so ended the tale of Eltrio and Xia, never to be together in life, but rather in death…


End file.
